


Choices

by classickimtate



Category: Emmerdale, classic emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Wish Fulfillment, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classickimtate/pseuds/classickimtate
Summary: With Frank dead and Home Farm finally in her name, Kim Tate was finally getting everything she ever wanted. Engaged to wealthy Steve Marchant and enjoying the high-life once again, she couldn’t be happier. She barely even thought of David anymore, or how happy he had once made her.She’d made her choice and was content. Wasn’t she?
Relationships: Kim Barker/Dave Glover, Kim Barker/David Glover, Kim Barker/Steve Marchant
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“Ah Steve! What a treat. You don’t usually join Kimmy and I for these.” Tara beamed brightly as Steve entered the dining room where she and Kim were holding their monthly meeting about the stud farm. Kim curled her lip at how Tara responded to Steve as he walked in, dapper in his Saville Row suit. Steve merely nodded at her “Not today Tara, I just wanted to bid farewell to my fiancée.” He leant down and kissed Kim’s cheek, leaning into her ear to whisper “Play nice darling.” Standing upright, he said “I’ll be back at around 6?” Kim looked up, “Good. We’ve got to book the honeymoon and I’ve got a few other plans for you.” She pulled on his tie to kiss him properly, marking her territory in front of Tara. Steve smirked, shaking his head a little. “Quite. Love you.” She smiled up at him, saying the expected “love you” back as he left the room.

She’d been surprised by the strength of her feelings for him, considering everything she’d been through in the past year and a half. Saying goodbye to David, the control and bullying from Frank, being driven to disappear from Emmerdale to cope with everything, Frank’s death. Steve had been a beacon of hope in such a miserable time, she’d been swept up by his overwhelming charm, passion and the glitz of his life. She found it exciting to be chased, to be wanted, to be loved in the way that Steve offered. After David finally made his choice to be loyal to Kathy and move to Scarborough to be with her, Kim had resigned herself to a life of rather meaningless dalliances, to finding a dull father figure perhaps for James. But she’d given up on finding anything close to love, knowing she’d been lucky enough to have that with David and she’d thrown that all away. With Steve though, she was quite struck by how she felt for him. It wasn’t quite the all-consuming love she felt for David but it was a love she could live with. He adored James, he adored her, he had a head for business and the finer things in life. He would be a perfect husband. And that would have to be enough for her.


	2. Chapter 2

“He’s very well trained isn’t he Kim? Yes ma’am, no ma’am, three bags full ma’am.” Tara smirked as she looked down at the papers on the table. “Well, I think obedience from one’s partners is an ideal trait.” “Oh I don’t know, a bit of rebellion is quite attractive at times.” Tara smirked, thinking of the kiss she’d stolen from Steve back at Christmas. “Hmm...yes how is Alex? Have you heard from him since his helicopter escape?” Kim smirked wickedly. “No. I haven’t.” Tara sneered. “Probably for the best. Knowing Alex he’d probably reverse the charges as he rang from South America or wherever he’s landed on his feet. And I expect with Oakwell Hall crumbling around you...you couldn’t afford the calls.” Kim taunted. “Oh don’t worry Kimmy, not quite on my uppers yet. In fact, I’m just in the process of hiring a new estate manager. Which brings me to any other business as I think it’s called at meetings?” Tara’s mouth twisted into a Cheshire Cat grin. “Why on earth would I be interested in your new estate manager?” Kim asked, standing up to collect the meeting papers up. “Because I believe you know him Kim. David Glover?” Tara looked smug as Kim’s face fell slightly. “Sorry?” Kim asked, trying to maintain her disinterest. “David. Glover. He was terribly impressive Kimmy. Said he’d managed Home Farm but had to leave due to...what was his wonderful expression...oh yes! Differences with upper management. Seems wonderfully competent though and rather scrummy too.” Tara pushed, having heard all the rumours about David and Kim when it first happened and after Frank had died. Kim felt like she’d been caught off balance as she listened to Tara talk about David, her David. She was desperate to ask why he was back, how long he’d been back, why he hadn’t been to see his son...to see her. But she couldn’t bear to give Tara that satisfaction so she merely nodded along and said “Oh well, that’s quite a surprise. I thought he’d moved away. He was a very good employee. Happy to give a reference if needs be.” Feigning disinterest, she continued tidying. She could sense Tara was irked by her lack of reaction as she went on “Oh I don’t think a reference is necessary, I got all I needed to know from my interview with him. Seemed a bit downcast, apparently his marriage didn’t take off the way he was hoping. Never mind though, I told him, any number of ladies would make themselves available.” “Hmm well whilst the lives of my former employees are infinitely fascinating, I’ve got work to carry on with. So if you don’t mind…” Kim waved to the door. “Right you are Kimmy. I’ve got to get my hat sorted for your big day anyway! See you soon.” Tara departed and Kim sat back down, feeling as though she’d had the wind knocked out of her. All that time she’d spent pushing him out of her mind, resigning herself to the fact he’d chosen Kathy. And now it seemed as though he was back. And potentially available. And yet he hadn’t been to see her, hadn’t banged down her door, hadn’t demanded to see James. So who’s to say he even thought of her still, he even wanted her still.


	3. Chapter 3

“So how long yer back then?” Roy asked David as they propped up the bar at the Woolpack. “For good mate. Now I’ve got a job and all. She’s a funny one that Lady Tara. I thought…” he trailed off, about to start talking about Kim but stopping himself quickly. He’d heard that Kim was due to be married again which surprised him but shouldn’t have really. She was beautiful, alluring and she needed someone. David knew that he’d lost her when he chose Kathy, and that’s just something he’d need to cope with. Besides, what could he give Kim that some yuppie businessman couldn’t. “So we gonna talk about ‘er or what?” Roy interrupted his train of thought. “Hmm? Who?” “Elephant int room. Kim. Thought you’d been dying to ask how it’s been at Home Farm since you left.” “No. Not at all. Glad she’s got someone who makes her happy like. Do want to know about me lad though. Been summoning the courage to go up there to talk to ‘er about him. Is he good do you know? Do you see him much?” “Aye since she got rid of a proper nanny, he’s like her little shadow. Toddles round the stable yard. Can’t believe how much Kim likes being a mum though. She proper dotes on him mate. They both do.” “Steve does?” “Yeah. He’s a good stepdad by looks of it. Sorry mate.” Roy said, seeing David’s face fall a bit. “No. You’re right. I put Kathy ahead of him. She set that ultimatum. But I couldn’t stop thinking about him...or Kim.” He shook his head sadly, sipping his pint. “But I messed it all up eh? I’ll be lucky if Kim even opens t’door to me.” “Well I need a lift up there if you fancy going now?” Roy finished his pint. David put his half finished pint down, “Aye better bite the bullet.”


	4. Chapter 4

Kim was sat in the living room playing with James, her mind still on David but desperately trying to push him out of her thoughts. She looked up when she heard a car on the drive. “Oh! Is that daddy Steve?” She said excitedly to James, knowing how much James adored Steve. “Shall we go see? Yes. Let’s go see.” She carried James to the window, her stomach flipping as she saw David step out of the car. Her knees went a little weak, jolting James a little who did a little squeal. “Oh sorry darling.” She gripped him a little closer as she watched David walk to the door. She carried James to the door as David knocked, opening it up. “Well...what a surprise.” She feigned one of her smiles. “Come for a reference have you?” David rolled his eyes, “Nor, I’ve come to talk. Can I come in?” His eyes focused on the blonde boy in Kim’s arms who had nuzzled his head against her. “Oh I know darling, it’s scary isn’t it?” She cooed in James’ ear. “He doesn’t care much for strangers.” She said, irritated by David’s casual attitude. She was irritated with herself too for her inability to tell him how she’d missed him, how she still wanted him just as much as she had when he first moved away, how angry she was that he chose Kathy. “I’m not a stranger. I’m his dad.” David reached out to stroke James a little with his knuckle. “Please let me come in Kim. I’ve got things to say.” “You’re not staying long.” Kim said tersely, gesturing for him to come in.


	5. Chapter 5

She walked through, James still on her hip, even though he seemed desperate to be on the floor to play. David smiled seeing the toys strewn. “Obviously gotten over your fear of mess then? God, I could barely leave a mug ont side at home before you shouted at me.” He said, tenderly remembering when they had those blissful months as a real couple. “Yes. Well, when you’re living with an 18 month old you don’t have much choice. Especially with this silly monster.” She tickled James affectionately as he laughed, squirming in her arms. She stopped suddenly as she remembered where she was, determined that she didn’t show this side to David. David smiled watching her be the Kim he knew, unrestrained by what she thought was right and proper. “Oh aye? Are you being a monster for your mummy then James?” He reached over and tickled his tummy, his fingers touching Kim’s lightly. Kim retracted her hand quickly. “Don’t patronise him.” She said coldly. “He’s only a lad Kim. Good lad but still…” David looked at James with soft eyes. “Yes well he’s a good lad because of me. Because of Steve. Not you.” Kim snapped irritated. “Don’t you think I know that? Don’t you think I’ve spent the past year and a bit spending everyday thinking of him? I couldn’t be here Kim. I had to...I had to be with Kathy. I had to try and be a good husband.” “How did that turn out then?” Kim smirked satisfied. “You clearly know. Or else you wouldn’t look so smug. Kathy and me well...she couldn’t cope with it.” “It?” Kim asked, putting James down on the sofa between the two of them as he was wriggling in her lap. “Him. You. I couldn’t get either of you out of me mind Kim. I tried. Really tried. I wanted to be a decent bloke for Kathy, but I couldn’t follow her ultimatums. I had that photo of you and him, she hated it. Kept demanding I chucked it out. She kept finding it, we’d argue. It became a bit of a cycle. Then one day she found it in me car, I kept it in the glovebox you know? So I never thought she’d find it. She did, we rowed again and she made me realise that if my heart weren’t with her completely, it wasn’t fair.” David looked at Kim sincerely, his eyes soft as he reached for her hand. “So...you’ve come back for me?” She said softly, letting him hold her hand. “Aren’t I lucky.” She said, leaning into him a little as he did. “So what? I’m supposed to swoon?” She snapped suddenly, pushing his hand away. “You left me David. I begged you. I made such a fool of myself and you left me. For that woman… And I pulled myself together. I raised your son. I started living again. So you don’t get to come here and talk to me about life being unfair for Kathy. You don’t get to tell me you haven’t stopped thinking about me. Because it’s been a year and a half David. A year and a half of you being there and me being here. So I don’t care why you’re here David. As far as I’m concerned...you should never have come back.” She looked away, biting her cheek to stop from crying. “You don’t mean that Kim. You can’t. Not after all we went through.” He said, his voice wavering a little. “I know I’ve got a lot to make up for, but what we had, what we still have...it was amazing Kim.” He touched her chest “And I know you know it deep down.” She wavered a little as she heard the door open. She jumped back from him. “Kim?” Steve called, entering the living room, perturbed to see David. “Oh! Well...this is a surprise.” He set his coat and briefcase on the desk, crouching down to play with James. “Hello mister. Have you been a good boy for mummy?” James lit up as Steve started playing, causing David’s heart to pang a little thinking it should be him. “Good to see you Dave. Everything alright? Kathy not with you?” “No. She’s back in Scarborough with Alice and her mum. We’re not...together anymore. So I’m back wi’ mum and dad for a bit.” David replied “Until I can find me own place, want to be int village like...so I can be near me son.” Steve looked put out at this. “Oh. So you’re planning on seeing James are you? Considering it’s been over a year since Kim’s heard anything from you…” Steve said, feigning a casual tone but secretly furious at the notion of David being back in Kim’s life. “Aye well I’m back now. And I have every right to want to see me son. I were hoping we could do it amicable. No need to go through courts and that eh Kim?” “No I suppose you couldn’t afford that eh Dave?” Steve smirked, feeling superior. “No I just think it’s a waste of time, I’ll go wi’ whatever you want Kim. Honest. Just let me see him please?” Kim pursed her lips, “I’ll think about it David. I’ll...let you know.” He nodded sadly “Aye, please do Kim. I’m at me mum and dad’s as I say like.” David leaned down to ruffle James’ hair. “Be good for your mum laddio. Good to see yer Steve, congrats ont engagement.” David shook Steve’s hand. “Thanks very much, I’m a very lucky man.” Steve held Kim’s waist possessively. “You should come Dave. The more the merrier eh Kim?” Kim looked awkward “Um...of course...why not? Your mum and dad are coming and Roy of course.” She said, trying to avoid looking in David’s eyes. “Right kind thanks, I’ll think about it. I’ll see myself out. See yer soon Kim.” He shot her a sad smile as he walked out of the living room. As he got in the car he saw Steve, Kim and James playing happy families together and he sighed, realising it was everything he wanted.


End file.
